1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of displaying a position corresponding to position information included in contents on a map of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
In addition, terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
Terminal users can also send contents such as text messages, videos, music files, etc. between each other. However, the contents are generally viewed and discarded and provide limited information.